Memory Alpha:AOL chats/Ronald D. Moore/ron022.txt
Subj: Answers Date: 4/18/97 10:48:34 PM From: RonDMoore <> I always thought this was a ridiculous notion. You should be able to go down to the Holodeck and conjure up anything you like, after all it's YOUR program and you should have the right to do whatever you want. For some reason, Michael seemed to feel at the time that it was an "invasion of privacy" for living people to be recreated on the Holodeck and that was the basis of Barclay's problem in "Hollow Pursuits". We've kind of dropped this notion since then and I don't think we'd say it's illegal or immoral today. <> Yes. She's in the season finale. <> I don't think so, but I won't say absolutely not. <> The line you've exerpted is called a slug line. The numbers on either margin indicate the scene number and are used for production purposes in scheduling, budgeting, etc. You do not have to concern yourself with numbering the scenes for a spec script. A slug line usually need only indicate: a) interior (INT.) or exterior (EXT.) b) Name of the set or location (BRIDGE, PLANET SURFACE, SPACE) c) a scene specific modifier ( EXT. SPACE - VOYAGER, INT. SISKO'S QUARTERS - BEDROOM, INT. BRIDGE - CLOSE ON BOMB) d) DAY or NIGHT (obviously skipped for the most part in Trek unless you're on a planet) EXT. PLANET SURFACE - DAY. Numbering the scenes and indicating whether or not a scene contains an optical effect (EXT. SPACE - DEFIANT (OPTICAL) ) is something we would take care of and you shouldn't worry about. A "transition" falls in the right hand margin and is usually "CUT TO:" or "DISSOLVE TO:" or "FADE OUT." You can find more information on proper script formats in almost any bookstore by looking in the Film and Television section -- there are many books with the formating rules. <> Quark may yet be on that list, or she may have simply concentrated only on the people who were actually in the room when the latinum hit the fan. <> Possibly. We've talked about doing this several times. <> We have some ideas.... <> Possibly. <> We always try to keep a good mix of shows throughout the season so that there's an interesting variety of characters and races. We like the Dominion, but we don't want them to be the sole adversaries. ------------------- Subj: Answers Date: 4/18/97 11:11:16 PM From: RonDMoore <> We will definitely be seeing more Changelings next year. The blood tests have proven ineffective against them. << I was looking at the website of a script-selling company, and amongst their DS9 scripts, they have a script called, "Here's Looking at You." Was this script never produced, or was it produced under a different name? Or is it a complete fake?>> That is one of the early titles for "Profit and Loss" and is probably a boot-leg first draft. <> I'm afraid this is where I have to leave you to your own devices. Put down what YOU think is best. << I'm also a little bothered by the fact that My Show has turned on me, I'm used to that from others. Cleary Trek will not tolerate my views, or at least that is message they are sending.>> Well, look -- if you insist on identifying with the Essentialists and seeing our treatment of them as a slam against your conservative beliefs there's nothing I can do to stop you. The show was (supposed to be anyway) a lighter episode and we didn't set out to do a weighty examination of the issues raised by the Essentialists, so yes their views were not treated with a vast amount of respect. If you can't shrug it off and move on, that's a shame, but I'm not going to apologize for failing to give the Essentialists their due. Moore, Ronald D.